


With Arms Wide Open

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Gordlock Week 2018 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Since his father's death, Jim has been lucky to get a good three to fours hours of sleep.Day #2: Insomnia





	With Arms Wide Open

Since the accident and his father's death, Jim sleep schedule consisted of three to four hours of uninterrupted rest. Things only got worse after leaving the Army and Blackgate. Every night, Jim would brush his teeth and try to go to sleep but it had all been in vain. As soon as his eyes closed his saw his father's bloody body or the face of the child he would never have. If he did sleep, it was thanks to a couple bottles of Captain Morgan and the classical station on his Pandora app. 

That wasn't to say that Jim didn't use the time he could be sleeping — he did. Most of the time he went over the murder board with various suspects on it in his living room or he took home a couple of cold case files to solve. Still, most days Jim looked like a raccoon in need of a good facial and a good night's sleep. That was when Harvey mentioned to Jim that he could use a vacation preferably away from Gotham and the constant fires that Jim was always needing to put out. The current one being Jeremiah and Penguin's need to kill the little asshole.

After thinking about Harvey's suggestion during the next two sleepless nights, Jim decided his best friend was right. So Jim booked a trip for the two of them at a little resort in Bali. What Jim didn't expect was that the travel agent had not only A. booked them one room but B. had signed them up for a couple's retreat. The problem was that they weren't even dating. So, okay, maybe most friends don't ask their best friend to go on a typical romantic retreat but Harvey looked like he could use a vacation too. Or maybe that was because Jim called him most nights when he couldn't sleep.

The thing was that since there was one bed in the room, Jim talked Harvey into sharing it with him — which didn't take a whole lot of persuading. In fact, lying next to Harvey had to been the best thing for Jim's insomnia. After the first night, he slept like a baby. Every morning, he found himself in Harvey's arms and every day they talked about their relationship with other couples. Sure, they had to pretend they were married but Jim found those sessions to be a great help.

He realized that he had been holding back for too long. So at the end of their stay, Jim told Harvey exactly how he felt. In return a very joyous and surprised Harvey, showed Jim how much he loved in return. It was the one sleepless night that Jim could say that he truly enjoyed. 

When Jim and Harvey got back to the real world, Jim worried that things would go back to the way they were. Except they didn't — instead Harvey promptly took all of his belongings and moved in with Jim a couple of days after they had returned home. Now when they weren't wearing each other out, Jim slept. The insomnia he had after his father's death was gone. Jim finally felt safe in Harvey's arms.


End file.
